


I'll Make You Feel Good

by Midnightminx90



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Coming Untouched, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: Jester orders a gift for Fjord





	I'll Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> As always, y'all have the Fjorester Feels Fam discord server to thank for this  
> Also, this time, the trilogy called A Charm of Magpies by KJ Charles
> 
> Jester's wearing [this](https://www.yandy.com/New-product-16php)

Fjord comes home to find a box resting on their doorstep, with Jester’s name on it.    
  
Which means either she’s not home yet herself, or the delivery person hadn’t rung the doorbell. Again. Fjord can’t say he is surprised; they’ve lost stuff this way before.   
He wonders what his wife’s ordered this time, but he’s not curious enough to open it. If Jester wants him to know, she’ll tell him. Or show him, like that set of lingerie she’d ordered a few weeks back.   
  
He shivers at the thought.    
  
Watching her clad in green, seeing something matching his own skintone upon her had filled him with a possessiveness he’d never felt before. Letting her take control, as she always does when they have sex, had been a lot harder at the time.   
  
But the reward had been all the more worth it.   
  
This box looks small enough that she might just have ordered something like that again, something that will be a gift to the both of them, but Fjord’s careful to not get his hopes up. He’ll know sooner or later anyways.   
  
Jester arrives home just as he places the box on the kitchen counter.   
  
“Welcome home sweetheart,” Fjord calls out to her. “I got a package for you in here.”   
“Really? Do I need to get naked for this one?” Jester replies, warm laughter in her voice and a hint of teasing. Fjord blushes.    
“It was on the doorstep when I got home,” he says, knowing he can’t hide his blush from his wife.   
  
She enters the kitchen, and her eyes light up when they land on the box.   
  
“You don’t have any plans this weekend?” Her voice sounds normal, but Fjord can hear an undercurrent of something in it. Something that indicates plans for just the two of them.    
“Molly asked if we’d join them at the pub tomorrow but I said I’d ask you first. Nothin’ other than that.”   
“Tell him we’ll be busy,” Jester says, and the grin on her face is more than enough to leave Fjord scrambling for his phone to send a quick text to Molly with an apology he doesn’t mean.   
  
Jester’s tail caresses one of his legs as she picks up the box.   
  
“Why don’t you order us some dinner? More than usual, okay? You’ll need the energy.” His wife saunters out of the room at that, the tip of her tail smacking against his ass as she does. Fjord stares after her for a moment then calls to to as told. He doesn’t even know what he orders, working on auto-pilot to get it done as fast as possible.   
  
Fjord has a feeling that this is a surprise he’ll not wish to wait for.   
  
\-----   
  
He is right, of course.    
  
Jester’s told him to undress and wait for her in the room that became their office and library. The shelves are mostly filled with Jester’s romance and smut books, though some are more classic. The latter ones are gifts from Caleb throughout the years. It makes for an odd mix, the worn pocket books mixed with the stiff, leatherbound hardcovers of older books, scrounged up at second-hand bookstores, libraries and garage sales.    
  
His wife walks in and Fjord can’t help but stare at her.   
  
Somehow, she’s managed to keep a new set of lingerie hidden from him, and it accentuates her curves perfectly, the velvet inviting him to touch. But that’s not the gift, because that rests in one of her hands.    
  
Oh…   
  
They’ve talked about this before, about what they would like to try out and it seems his devil of a wife finally found something for them to play with. Fjord feels himself get harder at the sight of the blue toy in Jester’s hand, so perfectly matching her skintone.    
  
“Do you like it?” she asks, though it’s clear to see she knows just what he thinks. “Special order, just for you.”   
“Yeah, yes. I do. Thank you.”   
“Want to try it?” She asks, as she always does when they try something new.   
  
It’s another thing they’ve talked about; asking to make sure both of them are okay with it.   
  
“Please,” Fjord replies, knowing there’s no point in trying to hide how much he wants this.   
“Then get on the desk, lie down and open yourself for me,” Jester instructs, handing him a bottle of lube.   
  
Fjord does as asked.   
  
They’ve done this before, but it’s always been Jester’s fingers inside him, not his own. Nor has he ever had more than two fingers inside himself at the same time, and so the feeling of being filled is still foreign. But the lube is warm, and Fjord is eager to please his wife.    
  
“That’s it,” she says, closer than Fjord thought she’d be. “You’re so good at this.”   
  
He looks over to her, to see her touching herself as she watches him, preparing herself for the end of the toy that will be inside her. The panties she wore - barely a scrap of lace and string - are left discarded on the floor next to her.   
  
Touching himself like this isn’t that different from having his fingers buried in Jester, and yet it’s different in so many ways. Still, though, it’s all for her.   
  
Fjord keeps his eyes on her as he opens himself, one finger at a time, painfully slowly so he won’t hurt himself or risk coming too soon. When three of his fingers are buried inside him and his muscles burns from the uncomfortable position, Jester’s hand on his arm stop him from further movement.    
  
“Is it like this for you every time?” he asks Jester after he is pulled his fingers out, trying to even out his breathing. “Do you always feel this... empty?”   
“Well yah,” she replies, “but I’m gonna fill you right up again!”   
  
He laughs at how normal and matter-of-fact his wife sounds about all this.   
  
“I love you,” he tells her, smiling softly.   
“I love you too, Fjord.”   
  
She leans in to kiss the inside of his knee, then moves so she’s standing between his legs. As Fjord watches, she inserts the bent part of the toy into herself, and her eyes roll back at the sensation.    
  
“Tell me when to stop, okay?”   
“I will.”   
  
Jester covers the dildo in lube, then guides the tip of it into his opening, entering him ever so slowly. Fjord’s breath becomes ragged, the intrusion so different from his own fingers with its smooth surface and rigid form.    
  
Still, it does the job, and soon enough Jester’s hips are flush with his ass.    
  
“Gimme a moment,” Fjord says, waiting for the sensation to become familiar, for his breath to become even. “Okay, ‘m ready.”   
  
Mimicking Fjord’s movements from when they have sex, Jester pulls out most of the way, before slamming into him again, skin slapping against skin. They both moan at the sensation, as the other end of the toy is not only buried inside Jester, but there is a part that stimulates her clit as well.    
  
Which means that whenever she slams into him, she’ll feel the same sensation inside herself.   
  
“ _ Fuck _ .” Fjord can’t help but swear at the realisation that they’re sharing this experience in a way that he had not expected. “Could’y… could you do that again?”   
“Sure,” Jester replies, grinning down at him.   
  
She does as requested, and Fjord’s back arches as she drives into him again.   
  
“Jester, gods, please!” Fjord knows he’s begging, but it works.   
  
She takes a hold of his hips, dragging him to the very edge of the desk, holds him in place as she fucks into him, the wet and obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and their moans filling the air in the small space.    
  
For one fleeting moment, Fjord fears the desk will break under him.   
  
Jester lifts his hips then, changing the angle, allowing herself to thrust deeper into him. If Fjord would describe the feeling as though he was a character in one of her many books, he’d say he saw stars as the dildo hit that sweet spot inside him.   
  
Fjord’s hands try to find purchase on the desk, but upon finding it impossible, he settles for grabbing his own hair instead, to keep from touching himself.   
  
“Fuck, Jester, you’re so good to me,” he says, knowing how much he likes to be praised, wanting to let Jester feel the same way.   
“Thank you, Fjord,” she replies, and Fjord hears that she’s getting close as well.   
  
She drives into him, harder and deeper still, the desk rocking but standing steady.    
  
It’s in moments like these that Fjord really admires his wife’s physical strength, because it allows them to do this. The angle is perfect, almost too perfect, and Fjord knows he can’t hold on much longer, but he wants his wife to come first, as he always does.   
  
“Please, Jester, please, I can’t-”    
  
Fjord bites his lip, feeling how long his tusks have grown, focusing on Jester moving against him rather than the disgust he still feels at the things. They’re a part of him, as much as Jester’s fangs, horns and tail are part of her, but she’s never loathed those parts of herself.   
  
As if hearing his thoughts, Jester leans in to kiss him.   
  
The angle is awkward, making it impossible for her to keep up the relentless thrusts, but neither of them mind.   
Jester’s tongue drag across his bottom lip before Fjord parts them. She then strokes it across his tusks, showing once again how well she knows him. Her sharp teeth catches at his bottom lip, and she nips, had enough to sting but not enough to draw blood.   
  
It’s different this way.   
  
Jester’s thrusts turns more slow, languid, just as their kisses. It’s no longer a rush to chase pleasure, to see who can make the other one come first, but rather a way of moving together, not unlike the few times Jester convinces him to dance with her.   
  
  
Fjord’s hands move to settle in her hair, trying to draw her closer still.   
  
Her tail wraps around one of his legs, a comforting feeling that he’s used to as she tends to do so while they sleep, securing them together even more.    
  
“I’m gonna start moving again, okay?”   
“Yes.”   
  
Once again, Jester pulls almost all the way out before slamming in again, and again and again. Her hands move down his body, sharp nails against his skin leaving goose bumps in their wake.    
  
It would be so easy to just close his eyes and focus on the odd sensation of the toy moving inside him, but Fjord keeps them open, looking at his wife as she once again lifts his hips up. He wishes he could see it from her point of view, see how absolutely flushed and wrecked he must look, to see the toy appear and disappear with each thrust.   
  
She hits the right spot again, his clever wife.   
  
“Please,” he breathes out, barely audible but still heard.    
  
This time, her sharp nails dig into his ass, and the pain blends with the pleasure as she once again hits that spot inside him, again and again, until Fjord comes, untouched, just like he wanted.   
  
Jester keeps thrusting, more shallow now, no rhythm, and then turns on the vibrator.   
  
Fjord almost starts crying from the overwhelming sensation, as shivers run through his entire body.    
Jester comes then, her hips stuttering, head thrown back as she shouts her pleasure wordlessly, and still she manages to hold him up as she rides out her own orgasm.    
  
“How do you even manage to breathe in that?” Fjord asks once he feels he has enough air left in lungs to be able to speak.    
“A lady never tells her secrets,” Jester replies, laughing. “It’s not actually a corset, actually, but you could try it next time.”   
“Next time, huh?” He tries to keep his grin in check but finds it impossible.   
“Like you don’t wanna do this again.”   
“Touché.”   
  
It’s almost tempting to stay like this, despite the awkward angle.   
  
“I think we should get cleaned up,” Fjord says, feeling the exhaustion of a week of work paired with their exercise.   
“Agreed,” Jester says, wrinkling her nose adorably. “I’m just gonna pull out and it might feel really weird but it’s okay.”   
  
She’s right, of course.    
  
He feels empty, and his muscles spasm around air. Being on the receiving end in such a way really puts things into perspective, but at least they’ll both be feeling it tonight.    
  
Jester helps him to his feet, and together they stumble into the bathroom adjoining their bedroom, where they clean themselves and the toy, before falling onto their bed, asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.    
  



End file.
